Silent Screams
by Hollowmelody
Summary: Adam Milligan thought that the only thing he had to deal with in his life was his extra special sight. But he was wrong. Now he is broken. Trapped in silence. Can Sam and Dean fix him? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.

Silent Screams

Chapter One

It was a cool day in September, the twenty eighth to be exact, when fourteen year old Adam pulled on his jacket. Well, soon to be fifteen, his birthday is tomorrow. He cant really bring himself to be excited about it. Over the years it has come to feel like a normal day to him, only difference being that his mom gives him his annual, ' I'm sorry I had to work on your birthday cupcake.' He doesn't really care though. As he walked home from school he frantically looked left and right all the way. Still a bit shaken about the spirit he saw near the local park. He normally doesn't see them often, living in the small town of ' Windom Minnesota ' and all, but this was the spirit of Andrew Johnson, the town mechanic. They found his body in the creek two days ago, it was all over the news. Adam never really liked the man, every time he would pass by, the man always looked mad, but he never really bothered anybody, so Adam never thought much about him.

But just the other day Adam was walking home from school, when he got to the park he heard someone calling, so he walked to the edge of the trees. He got really cold all of a sudden, but before he could move, Andrew came out from behind the trees. Adam wanted to run but his feet were frozen from fear, he wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't work.

Andrew came close as he spoke, " Finally, someone who can hear me, alright I need your help to get her back for what she did..." Adam didn't give him a chance to finish, he ran, ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Adam shook off the memory as he reached his house. His mom should still be home, but soon she would be leaving for the graveyard shift at the local hospital, and he would be eating dinner alone, yet again. But he would never complain, because he knows his mom is trying, it's not easy being a single parent.

As he walked in the front door he called out, " I'm home! " But there was no answer, so he walked into the kitchen were he thought his mom would be, but she wasn't. That was strange, she was always in the kitchen when he got home from school. He made his way into the living room to find his mother just standing there looking at pictures on the wall. They were pictures of Adam and his mom, ranging from infancy to just last year.

As he walked closer to his mom he said in a low voice, " Hi mom, I'm home. "

There was no answer, Adam zipped up his jacket because it got really cold all of a sudden and all of the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. By now he knew something was wrong. Then slowly, the woman turned around and the first thing Adam noticed was her eyes. The once beautiful sky blue, was now a nasty white milky color.

" Mom, are you okay? " He shakily said.

The woman smirked, " I still need your help to get her back, you little brat, and your gonna help! "

Adam took off to the stairs, but before he could make it past the fifth step, the spirit grabbed him by the ankle and drug him back down. He kicked his mom in the face, as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to. He flew up the stairs and into his room, locking the door. He took a breath but then she started banging on the door, trying to break it down. So he had to hurry and move his dresser in front of the door. It was really heavy, but he managed to push it. Finally, he had a second to think about what to do. He knew the police wouldn't believe him, because they knew his mom and knew that she was a sweet and gentle lady. Then he remembered the picture he took from his mom's keep sake box. It was a picture of his father that he's never met, he remembered seeing a number on the back of it.

Adam ran to his desk and got it, fishing out his cell phone from his pocket he quickly dailed the number and waited, and waited, and silently prayed that his dad would answer. He didn't know much about him, the only thing his mom ever said was that he was a good man and his name was John Winchester.

Finally someone picked up, " Hello." Came a gruff voice.

" I...is this John Winchester? " Adam shakily asked.

" No, who is this? " The man asked sharply.

"...His son. " Adam hesitantly replied.

" What! " The voice raised.

The banging on the door increased and Adam hastily said, " Please, if you could find him, I need help! " He let out an involitary yelp as the banging got even louder.

The man now sounded concerned, " John's dead, but I'm his son, are you okay kid? "

Adam didn't know if he should trust him, but he really didn't have a lot of options at the moment, so he huridly explained, " My mom, somethings wrong with her, she's trying to kill me! "

" Alright kid, listen and listen closely, did she look any different to you? "

" Yes, her eyes are white and her voice is deep. "

" Okay, where are you at? "

" In my room, I barricaded the door. "

" Alright good, stay there and wait for me, where do you live? "

Adam hastily gave him directions to where he lived.

" Stay there and whatever you do, don't go out of your room, do you understand? " The man asked seriously.

" Yeah okay, can I trust you..."

" Dean. " The man informed.

" Can I trust you Dean? "

" Yeah kid, this is my kinda job, now if anything happens call me on this number, otherwise I'll be there tomorrow, okay? "

" Kay, thanks. " Adam wispered before hanging up.

Finally for the first time since he's been home, Adam let himself cry. He cried for what seemed like forever, till exhaustion cought up with him and the darkness of sleep consumed him.

The next morning Adam woke to the sun shining in his eyes. As he uncurled from his spot on top of the blankets, where he finally fell asleep late last night. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the alarm clock, it read 6:15. " Happy birthday Adam. " He mumbled to himself.

Adam shakily got up and shuffled as quietly as possible over to the door. He leaned over the dresser and put an ear to the door, listening. There was nothing, no banging, no screaming, just silence. Adam ran to his window and looked out it, not finding what he was looking for, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The car was gone, so she must be gone. Only now did his nervous stomach stop churnning, that he realized he was hungry. Adam knew he was suppose to stay put, but he hadn't eaten since yesterday and he really needed to pee.

So he reluctantly moved the dresser to the side and opened the door just enough to peek out. seeing nothing, he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Once finished, he walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen. Adam went strait for the refrigerator and, not bothering with a cup, drank strait from the Apple juice carton, attempting to relieve the burn in his throat. He choked on the juice when he heard someone snicker from behind him. Slowly turning around, Adam saw his mom leaning up against the door railing with her arms crossed.

" Now your gonna listen and do what I say, got that boy? " She said in that man voice that must be Andrew.

Adam dropped the carton and backed up against the wall, frantically looking for an exit but the only one was blocked. Before he knew it she was infront of him, grabbing his neck with both hands and squeezing as hard as she could. Adam squeaked and thrashed trying to get a breath. Finally luck was on his side as he kicked the back of her leg and she went down.

Not stopping to breath, Adam ran, afraid of losing his chanse. He made it to the living room but before he could reach the door, he felt two rough hands wrap around him and they both went down to the floor. He opened his eyes to find his mother on top of him, pinning him down.

" Your gonna do as I say, you stupid little brat! " Came the deep manly voice, that didn't sound right commong from his mama's mouth.

She then started to slap and punch Adam over and over, till he was screaming and begging for her to stop. Finally, the hits stopped and Adam warily opened his eyes to see his mom was now standing over him.

" Now will you do what I say? "

Adam wimpered and shook his head, no. she then kicked him hard in the stomach. So hard he hit the bookshelf behind him. He let out a pain filled cry.

" Fine then, since you wont help, I want you to hurt like I do! " The spirit yelled, then reached behind the pillow on the couch and pulled out a gun then put it to her head, " If you had just done what I told you, this wouldn't have to happen. "

" No, wait! " Adam screamed.

" Too late, say goodbye to mommy. " The spirit taunted.

" No, please, I'll do what you want! "

But it was too late, Adam cringed when the shot fired but kept his eyes open, he saw everything. After the shot everything went silent, evem Adam's cries stopped. All that could be heard was Adam's heavy and struggled breathing. Something inside him snapped and he's not the same kid he was. Without making a sound, he slowly walked over to his mom. His legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor and currled up beside his mother's lifeless body. The last thing he remembers seeing is all the blood everywhere, before the darkness consumed him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.

Silent Screams

Chapter Two

" I'm telling ya Sam, I don't know about this kid, it could be a trap." Dean said as he took the next exit of the interstate.

Sam, who was looking at the screen on his laptop, looked up and said, " I don't think so, everything checks out and there is a page torn out of dad's jurnal about nine months before the kid was born. "

Dean rolled his eyes, " That don't mean a thing. "

" Then why have we been driving none stop for ten hours strait, huh? " Sam shot back.

" Cause he's in trouble and it sounded like a ghost and...thats what we do! " " Yeah, okay. " Sam smiled at his big brothers attempt at a cover up.

Dean saw the smile out of the corner of his eye, " Tell me what you found out about the kid. "

Sam sighed and began, " His name is Adam jace milligan, he actually just turned fifteen today, in the ninth grade, his mom's name is Kate Milligan, she's single and a nurse that works the night shift at Windom Medical. Nothing really strange on them, the only thing I could find is when Adam was seven he went to a therapist. He only went to six sessions then his mom pulled him out, reasons unknown. "

" Huh. " Dean thought for a moment, " And nothings happened since? "

" Nope. " Sam looked up from his laptop and saw a sign that read, ' Welcom to Windom Minnesota. '

" Well, here we go. " Dean sighed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They arived at Adam's house fifteen minutes later. It was a small house, just right for two people. It looked normal on the outside, but that didn't mean anything to Sam and Dean. They hurriedly opened the trunk and retrieved the needed weapons, then quietly snuck up to the house. As soon as they reached the door Sam went to work picking the lock, with the required click he opened the door very slowly.

Dean went first checking for any signs of danger as he went, sam right behind him. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 7:20. He smiled at that, record time as usual. They reached the kitchen and found the fridge open and a carton of Apple juice spilt on the floor.

They made their way into the living room and froze at the sight before them. On the floor in a pool of blood, lay the body of a woman they assume is kate, with a gun in her right hand. Right next to her in the pool of blood lay a young boy. They rushed to them, Dean checking the woman as Sam dropped to his knees and gently turned the boy over to get a good look at him. The kid was breathing and his eyes were open. Sam sighed in relief then looked to Dean who shook his head, indicating that the woman was dead. Sam checked the boy for broken bones and injuries, finding nothing fatal.

" Adam, are you okay, can you talk for me? " Sam asked while gently pulling Adam into his arms. Not getting an answer, he lifted Adam's head and for the first time he really looked into the kid's eyes. They were glazed over, looking empty and lifeless. The boy looked broken and defeated, like he was a hollow shell of what he yewst to be. And there was just so much blood.

" I'll go pack him a bag, you go get him cleaned up, kay? " Dean said.

" Yeah, okay. " Sam said as he lifted the boy with ease, " Man, the kid doesn't weigh much. "

Sam found the bathroom with no problem. As soon as he entered the room, he got to work taking Adam's blood covered shirt off. Getting a wet wash cloth, he cleaned the remaining blood on the kid then patched his injuries. Sam tried talking to him the whole time, but it was like the kid wasn't there. Sam even checked for a concussion, but found he was fine just in shock. He felt nothing but sympathy and the need to protect the kid. Now that all the blood was cleaned off the boy, Sam could see the resemblance between them. Adam had their Winchester green eyes and blonde hair like Dean's, but a little lighter.

Dean came in the room and handed Sam a shirt and pants, " Any luck with the kid? "

" No, still in shock, you? "

" Nothing, if there was a ghost it's long gone now. " Dean said as he helped put the shirt on Adam.

Once they got to the car Sam laid Adam in the back seat and buckled him in, then they hit the road. Strait to Bobby's all the while listening to Metallica turned down low to drown out the silence.

Adam slowly woke, keeping his eyes shut, still feeling tired. For a moment there was peace, he didn't remember all the stuff that happened. He laid there, snuggling deeper into the blanket. But, like all good things must come to an end, his memories came flooding back. He fisted his hands into the blanket as the tears started to form. But he was able to push them back when he heard people talking. It sounded like two men, maybe three, but he cant make out what they're saying. Finally opening his eyes, squinting at the light, he jumps with a start as he takes in his new suroundings. He's in somebody's bedroom, but he has no clue who's. He thinks back to earlier, trying to figure out how he got there. After the shot everything else was a blur, but he does remember a males voice, then somebody picking him up and for some strange reason, Metallica.

Adam slipped out of bed and put on his shoes, then quietly snuck over to the door and peeked out. Finding the hall empty he tiptoed over to the stairs and looked down. Finding nobody, he ever so gently took a step down. Then another but then the third one creaked, quickly taking the presure off, he held his breath. The men kept talking. Sighing in relief, Adam skipped that step and made his way to the bottom, looking around what appeared to be a living room.

' Well, it could be if you put all the books up. ' Adam thought to himself as he walked through the cluttered and dusty room, coming across a clock that read 5:30. ' Dang how long have I been out? ' he mentally asked.

The voices were louder now, so he assumed they were coming from the kitchen. Adam got right next to the door but didn't go in, afraid of what he would find. They sounded nice as they were laughing while drinking coffee at the table. And they saved him, didn't they? He reasoned with himself, but he just couldn't face them. So he backed up to look for another exit, running into the coffee table in the process, which nocked over a stack of books with a loud bang. Adam froze, hearing something he looked up to see three men in the doorway.

Adam didn't have time to think, his body switched to survival mode and before he knew it he was out the front door and running through what seemed to be a junk yard. He was almost at the entrance when big arms wrapped around him and they both went down. Adam kicked and fought the best he could but it was no use, he was pinned to the ground. When he finally realized this he went into panic mode, he started shaking uncontrolably, hyperventalating as tears welled up in his eyes. Bracing himself for pain and probably death, he didn't expect what happened next.

" Hey, come on kid, it's okay, your safe. " The man said as he rocked Adam back and forth, carding his hand through his hair, attempting to calm him down.

Adam slowly calmed and looked up to see a young man, probably in his twenties, with shagy dark brown hair and the same green eyes as him. His tears stopped but his breathing was still hitched. The man stopped rocking and ran his hand through his blonde hair. And to Adam's suprise he actually relaxed in the man's arms.

" See, nobody's gonna hurt you. " The man said.

" Sam is he okay? " Another man said from a few feet away. He looked a little older then, Sam was it? He had dark blonde hair and the same green eyes.

" Well, don't just stand there, tell him who you are, ya idjits. " Said a much older, scruffy looking man.

" Sorry Bobby, okay Adam, I'm Dean, we spoke on the phone, and this is Sam, we're your brothers. "

" Oh, and thats Bobby Singer, he owns this place. " Sam pointed to the scruffy man.

Adam's head was spinning, trying to process everything they were telling him. He does remember talking to Dean now, he just forgot after everything that happened. So much has happened in such a small amount of time. He fought a ghost, lost his mom, and now he supposedly has two brothers.

" Adam, are you okay? " Sam asked as Adam fisted his hands into Sam's shirt.

But he couldn't answer, everything was happening too fast, he was scared and sore from the attack earlier. And after what happened to his mom, he blaims himself.

" I think he's still in shock. " Sam said after he realized Adam wasn't going to talk.

' Shock huh, if thats what they want to call it, oh well, ' Adam thought to himself, ' I just feel broken. '


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.

Silent Screams

Chapter Three

The next morning Adam woke to the sun shinning through the window. He jumped when he opened his eyes, but quickly remembered the events of the day before. It feels like its all a dream, like it doesn't matter what happened, cause he's gonna wake up soon. Adam quietly got up and unzipped his duffle bag, he assumes one of his brothers packed for him. Wow, he was gonna have to get use to using the word brother, it's just that he's always been an only child, it's gonna take time. In the bag was five pairs of cloths, a sleep shirt and pants, a tooth brush, deodorant, and to his suprise, his sketchpad and bag of pincels. Adam wondered why they packed that, but was grateful nonetheless. Because he loves drawing, it calms him. When ever he sees a ghost, he draws it in his book and it's like erasing it from his mind, like none of it ever happened, like he never saw them for real. He pretends that he just drew them in the book and it stops there, end of story. It helps... sort of, It makes him feel less crazy, but it doesn't stop him from being jumpy, always cautious and alert.

Adam quickly got dressed and put his shoes on, then went and brushed his teeth. As soon as he was ready, he quietly made his way down the stairs. He could smell bacon coming from the kitchen. He stopped just outside the kitchen door were he couldn't be seen. He was still reluctant of them, sure, they hadn't killed him, and yeah, they might be his brothers, but he just met them yesterday. It's common since to be a little wary of them. Shaking off the fear, he took a step forward but then froze at the mention of his name.

" Well, you said he has no other family, so what are you boy's gonna do with Adam? "

" I don't know Bobby, hadn't thought that far yet. "

" Whoa, what do you mean you don't know, he's not going into foster care Dean, not if I have a say. " Sam said angrily.

" Calm down Sam, I don't want him in foster care either, but do you really want to drag this kid into our world, I mean, if he comes he could get hurt. " Dean said.

" So, he could get hurt on his own, you saw what happened, and besides, he diserves to know the truth, I'm sure he's confused, we'll tell him and then let him deside for himself. " Sam stated.

" Fine Sam, if you want to keep the kid then you talk to him, and if for some strange reason he doesn't think we're crazy and says yes, then you can train him on the road, got it? " Dean said exasperated.

" Got it. " Sam smirked.

" Alright, I agree with Sam, the kids already sucked into this mess and he needs you two, but I think you should bring him into this life slowly, don't throw him in head first, let him take his time. " Said Bobby.

" Yeah, okay. " Dean said quietly.

It got awkwardly quiet then and all that could be heard was the sound of forks hitting plates. Adam figured this would be a good time to enter the kitchen. Taking a deep breath he walked in and stood awkwardly, but only for a second.

" Good morning Adam, you want some breakfast? " Sam asked smiling nervously.

Adam shook his head no and sat down in a chair beside Sam.

" You want some juice boy? " Bobby asked.

Adam nervously nodded yes.

Sam poured him some, " Did you sleep well? "

Adam gave a nod recieving a smile in return. Adam quickly looked down, he tried to keep eye contact, he really did, but every time he would find himself looking down.

Clearing his throat Bobby said, " Why don't you boys go to the store and pick up some stuff to eat while your here? " Trying to give them something to do together, knowing that this awkward silence would get them nowhere. Dean shot him a look, and Bobby shot him one right back.

" Alright, we're leaving in five minutes, you guys better be ready. " Dean caved, quickly walking away so he wouldn't have to see the smug smile on Bobby's face.

" You ready? " Sam asked.

Adam nodded yes, and they both made their way out to the car. Once they got to the car Adam climed into the back and barely had time to buckle up before Dean pulled off, turning the music up.

' Huh, ' Adam thought, ' So thats why I remember Metallica. '

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Fifteen minutes leter they pulled into a Walmart parking lot. As the walked in Sam grabbed a cart and headed for the food section and Dean went in the other direction, heading to what looked like the cosmetics. Why? Adam had no idea.

" Don't forget the pie! " Dean called over his sholder.

" Fine, come on Adam, you can help me. " Sam said waiting for Adam to catch up.

Adam staid close as they went through aisles of food. Sam tried to keep up a conversation and Adam would nod, but Sam could tell he wasn't really listening. Adam tried to pay attention, he really did, but his mind kept going back to the conversation he overheard earlier. What did they mean train him? Train him for what? Sam finally gave up and was quiet until they reached the drink aisle.

" You can go and pick out what you like to drink. "

Adam nodded and slowly walked down the aisle, studying every type : Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Mello Yellow, Coca Cola, Sierra Mist, Pepsi, but then he found what he was looking for. Smiling for the first time in awhile, he picked up the Code Red Mountin Dew.  
He turned and made his way back and saw Dean and Sam debating on which Beer to buy. Sam smiled seeing Adam so happy.

Dean raised an eyebrow, " Code Red Mountin Dew? " Adam smiled, nodding.

" Okay, whatever floats your boat. " Dean shook his head, showing a hand print on the left side of his face.

Adam raised and eyebrow when he saw the bright red print.

" Don't ask. " Dean walked off.

Sam burst out laughing and went to check out, Adam right behind him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was now 1:15 and they had just finished eating lunch and were now watching T.V. in the living room. They were so into the show that they didn't noticed Adam go outside. Holding his sketchpad in one arm, he walked till he found an old beat up Dodge. climbing on top of the hood, he got comfortable. He laid there for awhile trying to comprehend what all had just happened. After awhile, he sat up and looked at the salvage yard, desiding to draw it. He thought it looked cool, like a barren waste land or something. He also felt safe there, and he thought if he drew it he could look at it when he was upset. Once finished,  
he looked up and noticed the sun had shifted behind the trees. He hadn't meant to stay out this long, Adam hoped they hadn't noticed he was gone. He started to walk back to the house when he came across the Impala, he was curious as to why they didn't put the groceries in the trunk earlier, they put them in the back with him. So he walked over to the car and popped the trunk, peeking in, he froze at what he saw. Lifting the trunk all the way up he saw what looked like seven guns, no telling how many knives, four bags of salt, and jugs of what he hoped was water. He started to shake as tears welled up in his eyes. What if they wouldn't let him leave? What if they found out he knew? What if they tried to kill...

" Adam, there you are, what the heck are ya doing out... " Dean froze when he saw the trunk open and Adam almost crying.  
" Look kid, it's not what you think, let me explain... "

Adam didn't give him a chance to explain, he took off at a run. Dean was quick, Adam had to give him that, but Adam was smaller and therefore could duck inbetween cars. Finally slowing down Adam hid behind a rusted out Ford and everything got quiet, he thought he had lost Dean and started to relax.

" Adam, come on out, we ain't gonna hurt you kid! " Dean yelled.

It sounded like he was getting closer, so Adam desided to retreat. Backing away, Adam kept his eyes trained to where he heard Dean's voice. As he was backing up he bumped into something and large arms wrapped around him. He tried to kick and wiggle out of the hold, but it was no use.

" Adam calm down, now. " Sam said in a voice that left no room for argeument.

Adam immediatly stopped and went limp, then Sam turned him around to face him. Sam looked angery at first, but when he saw how scared Adam was all signs of anger melted away, immediatly replaised with a look of concern and sympathy.

" Whats the matter, are you hurt? " Sam asked.

Dean came running, " He looked in the trunk. "

Sam held Adam at arms length, not letting go of his shoulders, " Adam we would never hurt you, ever, got that? " Pausing for Adam to nod he contineued, " Those tools are used for hunting the supernatural, dark creatures, and I know you probably think we're crazy, but just hear me out, okay? "

Adam nodded, he figured if ghost's were real then other things were probably out there too. So they went and sat in the Impala. They explained about their father and how they grew up hunting, they even talked a little about what they hunt. They finished about an hour and half later, Adam didn't move, not even lifting his head. Everything was quiet until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

" Do you think we're crazy? "

Adam finally lifted his head, looking them both in the eye he shook his head no.

" Wow, really? " Dean asked, taken aback.

Sam shot him a glare then turned to Adam, " Do you want to go with us, or go into foster care, whatever you choose we'll understand. "

" But I warn you, if you stay then you gotta train kid, cause it's dangerous being a Winchester. " Dean stated.

Adam thought for a moment weighing his options, which weren't alot, but he already knew the answer. So he grabbed his sketchpad that he dropped earlier and wrote, ' Can I go with you? ' Not looking up, he handed the pad to Sam and waited for their reaction.

" Of course. " was all Sam said, ruffling his hair.

From the front seat you could hear Dean laughing, " Alright, lets go, I bet dinners ready. "

And with that they all went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.

Silent Scrams

Chapter Four

It had been a week since their talk in the salvage yard. And since then, Adam's bruises have almost disappeared, he's been reading none stop about the supernatural, he's fascinated with the mythical creatures. He also started fisical training, like push ups, sit ups, running through the woods with Sam, you name it he's done it. To say Adam was tired would be an understatment.  
But there were perks to the training, like the super awesome fighting moves Sam was teaching him, or the shooting practice with Dean. As for the reading part, he's only learned the basics, fighting ghost's was the one he really focused on. His brothers said he was catching on quick.

Now the Winchesters were on the road heading on their next hunt. Adam asleep in the back seat, the music on low. Sam clicking away on his computer.

Dean turned the music off, " So Sammy, refresh me on this case again. "

" The Anderson's six year old son was found murdered in his tree house. "

" Are you sure this is our kinda job? "

" The parents say he started talking to an imaginary friend after they move there. "

" So, lots of kids do that. "

" They said he started blaming stuff on the imaginary freind, saying she was scary and he had to do what she said. "

" Okay, maybe this is our kinda job. You said she, does she have a name? "

" The kid wouldn't say, so when we get there I'll distract them and you search the kids room. " Sam stated.

" Sounds like a plan. " Dean said as he looked in the rear view mirror at Adam, who was still asleep.

" I wonder when he's gonna talk, it's been a week, I'm starting to worry. " Sam said when he saw Dean look back.

" I know, and he doesn't eat much either, " Dean said, " I mean, he doesn't weigh much to begin with. "

" I think he has a nervous stomach is all, after what he's been through wouldn't you? "

" Yeah, I guess. "

" I just wish he would talk already. "

Dean nodded and turned the music back on.

Ten minutes later they reached Branson Missouri. Pulling into a diner, Sam reached back and shook Adam lightly. The kids eyes fluttered open and he sat up looking at his new surroundings.

" We're in Branson at a diner, come on. " Sam explained.

Adam followed Sam inside where Dean had already gotten them a booth. Adam slid in first so Sam could have the outside.

Sam looked at Adam, " What would you like to drink? "

Adam pointed to the Mountin Dew on Sam's menu, it wasn't Code Red but it was still good.

" What do ya want to eat? " Dean asked noticing that the kid didn't pick up a menu.

Adam shook his head no.

Dean's brow furrowed, " Come on Adam, you gotta eat something, how about a sandwich? "

Adam seeing the adamant look on their faces knew they weren't gonna drop this, so he reluctantly nodded yes. This was definitely going to get old.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After lunch they got a motel room, and were now currently at the victims house. As the car came to a stop Dean turned in his seat to face Adam.

" Stay here, we wont be long, kay runt? "

Adam nodded, trying really hard not to roll his eyes.

Dean followed Sam to the door, they were let in by a woman maybe in her thirties with brown short hair.

It had been twenty minutes and Adam was bored out of his mind. Clicking and unclicking his seat belt, he sighed. He jumped when he heard laughter, and looked out the window to see a little girl with blonde curls running to the woods at the back of the house. She didn't look more than four or five, so he didn't think her parent's would want her playing in the woods, she might get hurt.

Getting out of the car Adam ran after her. when he reached the edge of the woods she stopped and just stood there, with her back facing him. It got really cold all of a sudden and Adam really wished he had remembered his jacket, but he left it in the car. Only then did he notice that she was only wearing a little pink summer dress. She started giggling, which sent shivers down his spine. He started shaking once realization hit him.

" Come look at my tree house, my daddy made it for me. " She said in a sickly sweet voice.

She turned around and Adam's knees gave out on him. Her little face was bashed in on the left side, blood dripping from her left eye, and her mouth was ripped on that side. Before Adam could blink she was infront of him, her little hand on his face.

" My name is Molly, daddy said not to talk to strangers so whats your name? "

Adam wanted to scream, call for his brothers, but he just couldn't. Shaking his head no, he tried to get up and run, but as he turned around she was standing there.

" Your not going anywhere, your gonna play with me in my tree house."

Tears started forming in Adam's eyes as he tried to think of a way to get past her, if he could just get to the Impala, he could get some salt from the trunk. But she was so fast! So he did the only thing he could, he ran, but before he could get any distance she grabbed him by the ankles, pulling him into the woods. He tried to grab hold of something, dig his fingures into the dirt. But she was too strong. If she pulled him into these woods, he just knew he wouldn't come back.

" Adam! "

" Adam! "

He heard his brothers calling for him, and suddenly the pain in his ankles stopped. Adam leaned over to see the little girl was gone, as if she was never there. Adam didn't skip a beat, he scrambled to his feet and took off to where the car was parked.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam started to panic as they frantically searched for Adam. They have been calling his name, but still no sign of the blonde kid. They left him alone for thirty minutes, what trouble could he possably find in thirty minutes? Sam didn't know what to do, he's never been a big brother before, he didn't give Dean enough credit, it was harder than it looked. So he did the only thing he knew how, he turned to Dean for an answer. Dean gave him a determined look, then glanced over his shoulder, giving a sigh in relief. Turning quickly, Sam's gaze fell on the kid running as fast as he could in their direction. As soon as he reached them Adam grabbed Sam's arm and started pulling him to the car. Sam stopped him and turned him around, keeping a hold of his shoulders, he noticed the kid was skaking.

" Adam, are you okay? " Sam asked.

Adam just shook his head no, trying to pull Sam to the car once again.

" We'll talk at the motel. " Dean ordered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was immersed in researching who lived in the Anderson's home before. Digging deeper, trying to put the pieces together, but still comming up short. Dean found signs of a ghost in the kid's room, but with nothing to start off of it was pretty hard. The house is old, but there are no records of anybody living there before the Anderson's. And on top of that, Adam still wont tell them what happened. As soon as they got back Dean started interrogating the kid, Adam just drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and burried his head in his knees. After twenty minutes Dean got frustrated and went to get dinner. Ever since, Adam's been drawing in his sketchpad. The only sounds that could be heard in the small room were the clicking of the mouse and pencil to paper.

Sam felt his sleeve being tugged, looking up from the screen at Adam, the kid handed him a piece of paper then went back to drawing. Sam raised a brow but said nothing. He opened the paper to find only two words written, ' Try Molly. ' Sam glanced up in confusion, but typed it in nonetheless. What did he have to lose? Typing in the name and the location brought up a whole new file,  
a picture of a little blonde girl with curls popped up. Reading the file, Sam realized this was what he was looking for. How did Adam know? They never talked about the case around him, did they? Sam was about to ask him but Dean chose that moment to walk in.  
Sam figured it could wait for now.

Sam jumped right into explaining about Molly, " Turns out her dad got drunk and beat her to death, then put her in the tree house back in the woods somewhere, the town didn't want alot of talk going around so they swep it under a rug. "

" Okay then, simple salt 'n' burn, no biggie, now lets eat, we'll go at midnight. " Dean said giving Sam his salad, then tossing a happy meal to Adam.

Sam raised an eyebrow, " Really? "

" What, he wont eat like a normal teenage boy, so I figured he might eat like a little kid. " Dean said grinning.

Obviously trying to rile the boy up, the kid put himself in a shell ever since that afternoon. But Adam didn't seem to mind, much to Dean's annoyance. Adam started going through the happy meal, pulling the food out of the box. Soon they were all sitting down eating, well, almost all of them. Adam was studying his food, contimplating wether he was hungry or not.

" Try to eat Adam, kay? " Sam asked before resuming his conversation with Dean about the salt 'n' burn.

Adam quickly stuck a fry in his mouth, looking in the box he found a little toy transformer. Ripping it open and reading the instructions, trying to figure out were to stick the little missle.

" Eat. "

Adam's eyes shot up to meet Dean, and he immediatly stuck another fry in his mouth to appease his brother. Once Dean turned away he went right back to fixing the little transformer. Truth was, he wasn't hungry at all, after what happened earlier his nerves were shot,  
but his brothers were persistent. He finally got the little missle to fit, now he just had to figure out where the little button was so he can shoot it.

" So tonight, we go back to the...uagh! " Dean squeaked as the missle bounced off his forehead and landed on the table.

Everything was quiet for a second, then hearing snickering, Dean turned to see Adam giggling at him, then Sam burst into laughter. Dean smiled menacingly.

" Oh, thats it! " Dean said standing up.

Adam's eyes got wide and he tried to run but it was no use, Dean tackled him on the bed and started tickling him. Adam giggled and quietly laughed as he tried and failed to get away. Sam was no help, Adam noted, he just sat back and laughed. Dean finally stopped and Adam could breath again.

" You can't beat an older brother, maybe next time you'll think twice. " Dean said popping his collar.

Adam rolled his eyes.

Dean noticed, " You wanna go for round two? "

Adam quickly shook his head no.

" Didn't think so, now come on and eat. "

After they ate Dean told Adam they would be back by one or two and Sam said to go to bed. Adam really wanted to go, to make sure they would be okay. But he knew they would say no, that he wasn't ready yet. He also didn't want to see Molly again, so he let it go and got ready for bed. Changing into pajamas, he looked at his ankles, which had ugly purple hand prints on them. He pulled his socks up to hide them, Sam was already suspicious as to how he knew about molly. He was not gonna tell them about what he can see, his mom had sent him to a psychiatrist when he had told her, he didn't want his brothers to think he was crazy. Sure they hunt ghost's but they don't see them every time they turn around! No, he would keep it his little secret. He laid there in the dark for what seemed like forever,  
till he heard his brothers come through the door, safe. Only then did he let himself fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

It's been three days since the incident with Molly, and Adam has been really jumpy. Sam and Dean noticed and are starting to worry. Currently they are in the parking lot of a questionable motel in Nebraska.

Adam rolled his eyes at the name,"Comfort Inn? There is nothing comfortable about this." he thought.

Dean came back to the car with a pair of keys."Okay, grab your crap and lets go." He said with a half smile.

Adam got out and stretched his legs, as Sam opened the trunk and handed him his duffle as they followed Dean to the Elevator.

On the way there Adam looked into what he supposed was once a pool."It looks like a swamp."He thought as Sam came up and glanced over him into the slimy pit.

"Yuck." Sam stated.

Adam crinkled his nose in agreement.

"Hurry up, your taking forever!"Dean called.

Sam and Adam rolled their eyes and ran to catch up to him,when they reached Dean, he pushed the button on the exterior elevator. It creaked and slid open. As they started to get on, Adam noticed a man behind Dean facing the corner with his back to was a small space but his brothers didn't seem to care he was there, so Adam shrugged and got on. The door opened on the third floor and they got off. Adam thought it was weird that the man never turned around but he left it alone.

"Here we go, room 311."Dean said as he unlocked the door.

They walked in and slung their bags on the floor and collapsed on the nearest piece of awhile of just resting Dean sat up and said,"Crap, I forgot a bag...Adam could you go get it for me?"

Adam nodded as Dean tossed him the smiled and started for the was happy to go,thinking that his brothers were starting to trust him,even if it was just for something as simple as just retrieving a bag."Hey its a start." he thought as he shut the door. Making his way over to the elevator, he pressed the worn out button. When the doors finally opened, Adam stepped on only to freeze in his tracks at what he saw. In the same corner was the man, with his back facing shivered as it suddenly got turned to step off, but the door closed on him. Adam pressed his back against the doors as he started to panic. He was stuck with a ghost on a elevator with nothing to do but wait.

"Maybe he won't turn around, maybe if I stay really still..."Adams thoughts were cut short as the man started to turn around. Adam couldn't breath, all he could do was press even harder to th door. The man turned and started towards Adam slowly. He looked to be in his forties and a bit scruffy. But that didn't bother Adam, what scared him was the bullet wound right in the middle of his forehead. As he got closer, he reached out to touch Adam. He was almost there, just an inch closed his eyes and braced himself as the elevator doors opened and he came tumbling out onto the concrete. He jumped up and ran to the car. Reaching the Impala he leaned on the hood to breath and try to calm himself. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he was sure he had his fear under control. He then unlocked the car and grabbed the bag out of the trunk. Locking the car back, he turned around and froze. The fear he thought he had under control was coming back as he realized something. He had to get back to their room.

"Its okay, I'm sure there are stairs."He tried to reassure himself. Walking further down he came across a staircase.

"Yes thank goodness." He thought. He slowly climbed the stairs, trying to keep calm, telling himself that everything was gonna be okay , but with every step he took he found himself growing more and more reaching the top of the stairs and walking down the hall a little ways,he turned the corner and nearly had a stroke when he saw the elevator. He sighed with relief as he saw their room just up ahead. As he walked he tried to reassure himself.

"Its okay Adam, your here,Sam and Dean are waiting for you, nothings gonna get you..." Adam was pulled out of his thoughts as the elevator doors opened and arms reached out and pulled him in as the doors closed.

*********************************

Sam had been doing research for the next hunt on his laptop. He stopped to rub his tired eyes. He looked up to see Dean reading his magazine and shook his head. He glanced around the rest of the room but found no Adam. He then remembered,he went to get a bag for Dean. Sam looked at his watch."Dean its been twenty three minutes, and Adams still not back, something is wrong."Sam said watching Deans eyes go wide as he jumped as realization hit him.

"Crap!"Dean said as he jumped off the bed to follow Sam. They ran down the hall to the elevator and hit the button vigorously. Sam shifted from foot to foot with anxiety as Dean leaned over the railing and called Adams name, but to no avail.

"Dang it!"Dean said exasperated.

"this freaking elevator is taking forever!"Sam said frustrated.

"Come on, lets take the stairs."Dean turned to leave.

Sam was about to follow but then the doors opened, so he turned to get on."Dean the doors opened...Dean its Adam!" Sam yelled as he looked down at the kid huddled facing the corner on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees, shaking. Sam dropped down to the boys level and reached out to touch his shoulder.

Adam whimpered and flung his arm out in an attempt to lash out at whoever was behind him. Sam easily dodged the trembling fist and swiftly grabbed Adams arm and spun him around.

"Hey Adam, calm down its just..."He stopped mid sentence as he saw the state his baby brother was in.

Adam had a red hand print on the left side of his face, his lip was busted and bleeding, his hair was disheveled, as if someone had tried to pull his hair out. His tear stained and fearful eyes quickly grew wide as he realized who had just turned him around. Adam quickly threw his arms around Sam's abdomen trying to hide from someone. From who? Sam didn't know, but he was sure as heck gonna find out.

"Take him to our room."Dean ordered from his spot at the elevator doors, were he had witnessed the whole scene.

Sam quickly stood, bringing a clinging Adam with him. Dean grabbed the bag and quickly followed suit.

Once in the room, Sam led Adam to the closest bed and sat him down, the kid still not willing to let go, brought Sam down with him. Dean not missing a beat, went and grabbed the first aid kit. Sam pulled Adam back so that Dean could fix him up. Adam didn't protest at all, feeling sore and completely exhausted. Once they were done patching him up, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Hey, come on kid, look at me, we need to ask you some questions."Dean said, holding Adam up by his shoulders,but it was no use,his eyelids grew too heavy to hold open and he leaned forward and laid his head on Dean and fell into a deep sleep.

Adam woke with a start, probably from a nightmare, but he couldn't quit remember. He was currently covered head to toe under a heap of thick and warm blankets. He didn't know what time it was, so he peeked from under the blanket and had to squint as the rays of the sun hit his face. He couldn't hear his brothers snoring so he reached over to Sam's side of the bed, feeling nothing there he decides to roll over. As he slowly rolled over he noted that he was pretty sore and still tired, like he didn't get enough sleep. As soon as he got comfortable again, the blanket was ripped off of him.

"Good morning sunshine!" Dean said, smiling as the kid sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Adam reached for the blanket, but Dean pulled it farther away,"Oh, no you don't, it's time to get up." He said, laughing as Adam threw a pillow at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, sitting down beside him.

Adam shrugged.

"Oh no, I don't think so, I'm gonna need more than that!" Dean said, grabbing a notebook and a pencil from the small table and then placed them in Adams lap.

Adam dared a glance at his brothers and seeing the worried yet adamant expressions on their faces, looked back down at the book in his lap with a was noway they were going to drop this, he was gonna have to tell them something. But he couldn't tell them the truth, could he? No, he would just have to think of something else to tell them. He does not want to give them any reason to get rid of him, they are all he has.

"Adam, who hurt you?"

Adam looked up at Sam and could see the desperation in his eyes. He quickly looked back down, not able to hold eye contact for long, already feeling guilty. He doesn't like the idea of lying to his brothers, but he feels like it's his only option. So he writes down the first thing he could think of.

"A few guys jumped me and tried to steal the bag." Sam read aloud as Adam wrote.

" How many guys, exactly?" Dean asked.

Adam held up three fingers.

"And you got away by getting into the elevator?" Dean asked, but it was more of a statement then a question.

Adam nodded.

"I'm sorry Adam, we should have been there." Sam said in a small voice.

Adam shook his head and quickly wrote,'Don't be, it wasn't your fault, trouble just seems to find me.'

"Yeah, thats Winchester luck for ya." Dean said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sam asked for the second time.

"Adam wrote,' Fine, just a little sore and sleepy, not a big deal.'

"Okay then, go get dressed and we'll head out, I found us a new case." Sam said smiling.

Adam nodded and went to get minutes later they were walking out the door. Adam was smiling, listening to his brothers argue over the dumbest things, until the dreaded elevator came into view. Then his stomach started to flip and he had trouble breathing. He kept telling himself that the ghost was probably gone or something, trying to reassure himself. But when Dean hit the button and the doors opened, all hope faded away, for there stood the man, facing the exact same corner just like before. Adam had to think fast, so he waited for the doors to start to close and then pretended to drop something , so he jumped out leaving two confused looking brothers as he made his way to the the time he reached the car, his brothers were leaned up against the car, eyebrows raised.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

Adam simply shrugged.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

Adam nodded and rolled his eyes, wondering if Sam would always act like he could shatter into pieces at any moment. He threw his bag in the trunk after grabbing his sketch book, and went for his designated spot in the back seat, but before he could open the door, Dean asked something that froze Adam were he stood.

"Adam, you wouldn't lie to us, would you?"

Adam turned to look them in the eye and slowly shook his head no, then turning away quickly, he climbed into the back seat. As they pulled out onto the street, going who knows were, he opened his sketch book to an empty page and started to draw the ghost from the elevator, that he remembers all too well. He knew if he didn't, he would have another restless night filled with nightmares. He glanced up at his brothers for a split second before bringing his attention back to the empty page on his lap, feeling guiltier than he did before, but his mind was set, he was just going to have to do a better job of keeping his little secret. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. Unless you count the creepy ghost's my twisted mind creates.

Silent Screams

Chapter Six

Adam eagerly looked out the window of the Impala as the fast approaching town of Cherry Nebraska came into veiw. The town was pretty nice, he noted. Not too small and not too big. Not that he would care either way at this point. He just wants to get out of the car for a while. They have been driving for seven hours, only stopping once for lunch which only took thirty minutes. Living in a small town all his life, he mostly walked everywhere. He was just not used to riding for hours at a time. But Sam and Dean were, he noticed. Even after all these hours they still looked calm and relaxed, like this was normal. Well, he figured it was normal for them.

But unlike his brothers, Adam was slowly going crazy, adjusting himself every few minutes, trying to stretch his legs with what little space he had. Bored out of his mind. He had already taken a nap earlier, so he wasn't tired. He even read most of the book Bobby let him barrow. The creatures were interesting but after so many hours his eyes started to hurt. And Dean had the radio off so everything was quiet and there were no distractions from his inner torment. Actually, Adam noticed everything was too quiet. Dean and Sam hadn't said much all day, they were acting kinda strange. He shrugged it off though and went back to staring out the window in anticipation.

After a few minutes of driving through the decent town they pulled into a hotel. And to Adam's suprise, it looked really nice.  
Since they never staid in a town for more then a few days, he had gotten used to staying at cheap motels. But this place looked clean, no graffiti on the walls, no trash littering the parking lot. And there was a big building attached to the side. For what, he didn't know, but it was there. Easing out of the car he sighed with ralief.

" You guys get the bags, I'll be right back. " Dean said walking towards the front office.

Adam stretched and everything popped. And to his annoyance, Sam looked fine as he popped the trunk and started unloading.  
The warm breeze hit his face and ruffled his hair. It was a sunny day in october, really nice. He went to help Sam with the luggage as Dean showed up with a key and they headed up to room 201.

Once in the room they all dropped their bags and Adam flopped down on a suprizingly comfortable bad, closing his eyes he sighed. Hearing his brothers laugh, he cracked one eye open.

" Hey Adam, we have something to tell you. " Dean said setting on the other bed.

Adam sat up and gave him his full attention.

" We desided to take the day off! " Dean smiled.

Adam smiled back.  
" And we have a suprize for you, " Sam said excitedly, " we're going swimming, they have a indoor pool! "

" Sound like fun? " Dean asked.

Adam smiled and nodded, while silently freaking out on the inside. He didn't want to seem ungrateful or anything, and they probably went through a lot of trouble for this. But the thing was, he didn't know how to swim. His school didn't have a pool and his mom never had the time to teach him. It was embarrassing, really. He didn't want to tell them, they might think he was was stupid or something. He figured he could pull it off if he just staid in the shallow end of the pool.

" Alright, go get ready and we'll go now. " Sam said already pulling out a pair of trunks.

Adam grabbed his duffle and headed for the bathroom. He didn't have swimming trunks, but he did have a pair of sleep shorts that would work. Once ready, they headed out. Adam trailing behind them, taking as much time as posible to get there. Sam looked back a few times to make sure he was still comming, and he would fake a smile, pretending to be happy. But all too soon they arived, comming up to the big building he had noticed earlier. Walking in, he was hit with the smell of chlorine. To Adam's relief, the room was empty, probably bacause it was a week day.

Dean grabbed a stack of towels and set them on a empty lawn chair that was pressed up against the wall, " Alright, ready set go! "  
He called and he and Sam ran and jumped in the pool.

Adam slowly walked to the stairs and stepped on the first step, just getting his feet wet. The water was actually pretty warm. Another two steps and he was in the water. He waded out a little ways, and realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It was kinda like a huge bathtube, he laughed at the thought.

" Come on Adam, go under! " Dean yelled from the other side of the pool.

' What the hech, why not? ' He thought as he held his nose and went under, closing his eyes so the chlorine wouldn't burn them. It was wonderful, he felt lighter then air, and he liked the way it sounded under water. He listened to his brothers muffled laughter from above. Then he heard wispering, it sounded like a woman wispering. Though he couldn't make out what she was saying, it sounded clear in the water. Pushing off the bottom he broke the surface and quickly swam to the stairs. Getting out on shaky legs, he grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

" Adam, are you okay? " Sam asked swimming to the edge, right by the mark that said eight feet, resting his arms on the side.

Adam nodded as he walked over to him and sat at the edge, putting his feet in the water. He faked the best smile he could, which Sam reluctantly accepted as a yes. Adam looked around the pool, but there was nobody. He could of swore he heard someone else in the pool. Maybe he really was crazy. Cause looking again, there was just him, Sam and...where was Dean? He must have been so lost in thought that he didn't hear him get out.

Then he felt two hands under his arms and before he knew it, he was under water. He started kicking and flailing trying to surface but to no avail, he just kept sinking. Going deeper and deeper, till he could feel the bottom. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell which way was lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, and he could feel himself slipping away. He heard the wispering again, so he opened his eyes. His vision was blury, but for a second he caught a glimpse of a woman with red hair looking at him from the other side of the pool. He couldn't take it anymore and he involuntarily opened his mouth, letting the water pour in,  
filling his lungs. Just when he thought it was over, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him to the surface. Sam handed him up to Dean, who laid him down on the concrete floor. Immediatly Adam rolled on his side and caughed up the water, emptying his lungs. Sucking in air like he would never get it again, he opened his eyes to find Sam and Dean looking down at him with a look of horror on their face.

" Are you a-alright? " Sam stuttered.

Adam nodded his head and in an instant found himself in a crushing hug.

Dean ruffled his wet hair, " Lets go back to the room. "

Sam felt guilty about the whole ordeal, it had been his idea to take Adam swimming. He had brought it up to Dean lastnight when Adam was in the shower. He thought it would be a way to get Adam open up more. And his birthday was only two weeks ago, and it hadn't exactly been a good one. He really had thought this was a good idea, but he couldn't have foreseen this. Adam should have told them he didn't know how to swim! Sam couldn't stay mad at him though, not after seeing the sad and embarraced look on his face when he told them he couldn't swim. Well, more like wrote it on a piece of paper for them to read. Sam was also worried about that, but he figured the kid just needed a little more time.

He glanced over at the sleeping kid in the bed next to him, then looked over at Dean who was fast asleep on the other bed before bringing his eyes back to the flickering screen on the TV, not really paying attention to what he was watching. He finally desided to cut the TV off and go to sleep as well.

Adam woke with a start, setting strait up in the bed. The nightmares were bacoming frequent. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. His brothers were still snorring, at least he hadn't woken them up. Squinting at the alarm clock he saw it was 11:30. He rubbed his tired eyes and laid back down, attempting to go back to sleep. But he couldn't get the picture of the red headed woman out of his mind. He had been dying at the time, so it could have just been a hallucination. But he had the feeling it was more to it then that. Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, he desided he needed to go down to the pool and make sure there was nothing there. Maybe then his subconscious mind would let him go back to sleep.

He quietly got out of bed and slipped his shoes on. He grabbed Sam's lock picking kit, figuring the doors to the pool would be locked at this time of night. Sam only showed him how to do it once, but Adam thought it looked pretty easy, he could probably do it. He also grabbed the room key out of Dean's jeans on the floor, not wanting to be locked out. Then slipping out, he shut the door as quiet as possible. This probably wasn't a good idea, he knew, but he just had to know. He would go in and take a quick look then come right back out. Just two minutes, thats all it would take. He mentally reasoned with himself all the way there, until he reached the door to the pool. He quickly got to work picking the lock, it only took him three tries before he got it open.

Walking into the dark, chlorine smelling room, Adam started to turn back and leave, desiding this was a stupid idea. He reached for the door handle then stopped and took a deep breath, telling himself it was too late to turn back now. He ran his hand over the wall until he found the light switch, and a second later the room was flooded with light.

He then walked over to the edge of the pool getting down on his hands and knees, looking all over but not seeing anyone in the still water. He didn't hear anything either. Sighing in relief, he was about to stand back up when two hands reached out of the water and pulled him in. Once under water he thrashed his arms and legs but stopped when he heard wispering and felt arms wrap around him. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with the red headed woman. She didn't look like any of the other spirits he had seen. She wasn't deformed in any way, she was actually pretty. She was porcelain white with fire red hair that flowed in the water like the licking flames of a fire. She placed a gentle hand on his face and gave him an angelic smile. He needed to breath, so he started to kick his limbs again. Apparently she didn't like that because then her angelic smile turned into a sick twisted one as her hands wrapped around his throat. But before she actually hurt him she disappeared. Adam only had a second to wonder why before arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the surface.

Gasping for air as soon as he broke the surface, opening his eyes to see Dean lifting him up to Sam, who was perched on the edge waiting with open arms. Sam laid him down and patiently waited as Adam caughed up his lungs. Once the caughing subsided Adam looked up to find two brothers glaring at him.

" Adam, what the heck..." Dean didn't get to finish as two arms came up out of the water and pulled him down under the water.

" Dean! " Sam yelled.

Dean came back up and grabbed Sam's out stretched hand. Sam pulled and Dean faught the arms wrapped around him. All seemed lost, Dean was almost under the water when all of a sudden the arms disappeared and Sam pulled Dean out.

" You alright? " Sam asked Adam.

Adam nodded.

" And you? " He asked Dean.

" Yeah, lets get out of hear before someone sees us. " Dean replied.

" Found her, her name is Sophia James and she was found dead here in the pool about three years ago, on the thirteenth of may." Sam said not looking up from his laptop.

" And? " Dean asked.

" It was on a friday. "

" I still don't see...wait, today was a friday. "

" And it was also the thirteenth. " Sam replied.

" But why did she cut out in the middle of an attack? "

" Probably bacause it is now midnight, which would make it the fourteenth. "

" Alright, do you know where she is buried? "

" Yeah, we can take care of it tomorrow. " Sam said shutting his laptop.

" And you, " Dean said pointing to Adam, who had been setting quietly on the bed looking at anything but his brothers. " What were you thinking going off like that? "

Adam looked up from under still damp hair and shrugged.

" You must have known something, or you wouldn't have went. " Sam said sitting down beside Adam.

Adam nodded, figuring it would be okay to tell them this once, since they saw the ghost too. So when Dean handed him a notebook he wrote about the wispering and how he thought he saw her but he had to be sure, so thats why he went. He told them nothing else.  
He was still keeping his little secret.

" Alright first off, if you see or think you see something supernatural, then you tell us first thing, got it? " Dean said.

Adam nodded.

" And you definitely don't go looking for it by yourself. " Sam stated.

Adam nodded again, then thinking for a second he wrote, ' How did you know I was gone? ' before handing it to Dean.

" Your lucky I'm a light sleeper, " Dean said, " or this night could have ended badly. "

" Just don't do it again, " Sam said.

Adam nodded and wrote ' Sorry. ' holding it up for them to see.

" It's okay. " Sam said.

" It's alright, " Dean said, " now I need sleep. "

And with that they all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Okay, never done one of these before, so here we go. I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. And I know there are a lot of spelling and grammatical errors, but I choose not to have a beta. Learning from my own misstakes, and whatnot. So thanks and I hope you keep reading.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters, unless you count the creepy ghost's my twisted mind creates.

Silent Screams

Chapter Seven

" Oh my God, Sam, is that what I think it is? "

" A face painting table. "

" No genius, the one next to it ! "

" A pie booth. " Sam deadpanned, " really Dean? " " Don't hate the pie, Sammy. "

If Adam has learned anything in the past few weeks, it's that life with his brothers is never going to be mundane.  
Today He found himself in Burkitsville, Indiana. Durring what seemed to be a town festival. It wasn't a big town,  
but it looked like everyone in town was gathered in a field. There were kids running around in costumes laughing,and old people sitting at picnic tables talking. They were actually suppose to be passing through on their way to another town, but when they arrived all the shops were closed. So Dean said they had to check it out. And once they found the festival, he had insisted they stay for a while.

" I don't hate pie, I just think its unhealthy to eat it everyday, and it's Sam! "

" Sorry Sammy, perks of being the oldest brother, ain't that right Addy? " Dean said sitting at an empty picnic table.

Adam rolled his eyes as he sat down. The nicknames ' runt ' and ' kid ' weren't sounding too bad right now.

" Why hello there, and welcome to Burkitsville's annual Fall Festival, " Said a woman coming towards them,  
carrying a basket. She looked to be in her fifties and had her gray hair in a bun, laugh lines around her hazel eyes. " Sorry, don't get many visitors round here, thought I'd welcome you, I'm Martha. " She extended her hand.  
" Hi Martha, I'm Sam, and these are my brothers Dean and Adam. " He said shaking her hand.

She turned to Adam. " Well hi there sweetie, here, have a goodie bag." She reached into the basket, grabbing what looked like a bag of candy and handed it to him.

Taking the bag, Adam smiled and nodded his thanks, trying really hard to pretend he couldn't hear Dean snickering behind him.

Martha looked at him expectantly, but when he didn't answer she looked at Sam confused.

" Oh, sorry, Adam doesn't talk. " Sam hastily tried to explain.

Adam gave her an embarassed smile, not making eye contact.

Which she returned with a bigger smile. " Oh, well thats okay, you don't need to talk to have fun here. Soon the three legged race will start, then, once it gets dark they will start the Bon Fire and have the Haunted Hey Ride. "

" Wow, you guys go all out, " Dean said, " Adam, why don't you go and do the three legged race? "

Adam glared at him before shaking his head no.

" Sorry, Adam here doesn't know how to have fun." Dean said.

" No need to be shy, " Martha encouraged. " If you change your mind there are plenty of kids, just find a partner. "

" So, how come you're having the Festival now, I mean, today's the twentieth, why not wait till the thirty first, on halloween? " Sam asked thankfully changing the subject.

" It's tradition, we always have it on the twentieth, don't know why, just do." Martha replied.

" Nana! " They all turned to see a girl about Adam's age running towards them. She was wearing a witches costume, a black dress and a black pointed hat on top of her long brunette hair.

" Oh boys, this is my grandaughter Sophia, " Martha said once the girl reached them. " Sophia, this is Dean, Sam and Adam. "

" Hi. " Her familiar hazelle eyes landed on Adam as she gave him a dimpled smile. He imagened this is what Martha looked like once upon a time.  
Adam smiled back, hoping he wasn't blushing as he gave her a small wave.

" Oh, Nana, before I forget, " Sophia said turning to face Martha. " They sent me to get you, they want you to be a judge for the pie eating contest, and it's about to start. "

" The what ? " Dean sat up straighter.

" Oh yes, the pie eating contest, Dean why don't you come and participate ? " Martha asked.

" Okay, yeah, I think I will. " Dean said standing up.

" Oh, I've got to see this. " Sam said standing as well.

" Hey Adam, if you want, I could show you around, " Sophia said giving him a big smile.

Adam glanced sideways at his brothers, who were talking and oblivious to his situation, and then back to her, but he didn't give her an answer. He really hated this part. The ' Sorrys ' and sympathetic looks of pity. Or, it could be worse. She could laugh at him or something. It's embarracing.

Her smile wavered and she turned to her grandmother, who cleared the confusion. " Sweetheart, Adam doesn't talk. "

" That's alright, " Sophia said turning back to him, smile back in place. " I've been told I talk too much, I'll talk enough for the both of us. " She held out her hand for him to take.

That had Sam and Dean's attention. They were staring doubtfully, like they knew he was going to decline.  
Martha on the other hand, looked like she had no doubt at all in his decision as she gave Sophia a knowing grin.

' Doesn't know how to have fun, huh, I'll show them. ' Adam thought as he took Sophia's hand. She wasted no time, yanking him up from the picnic table and leading the way.

As he was being dragged away, Adam stole a glance over his shoulder to see his brother's reaction. He wished he had a camera, the shocked look on their faces were priceless.

" Okay, lets see, where to first, " Sophia said letting go of his hand as they slowed to a walk, " how about the ring-toss? "

Adam nodded in agreement.

Sophia gave him a curious look. " So, you really don't talk much, do you? "

Adam shrugged.

" Adam, I believe this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. "

He raised a blonde eyebrow.

She gave him a grin, " what, did you think I was kidding when I said I talk a lot? "

And she wasn't kidding. By the time they finished playing ring-toss and bean-bag-toss, Adam had learned that she loved to read and listen to music. Her favorite color was purple. And she hated people to call her Sophie, her name is Sophia. She also asked him questions that he could answer with a nod or shake of his head.

Durring another one of her stories Adam's thoughts traild off as he looked up at a tree they were passing. Its leaves red and gold. Adam had always loved fall, the trees change and the weather is just right. Looking to his left, he saw a bunch of people bobbing for apples. He really hoped Sophia wouldn't take him to that game, it didn't look sanitary to him. He was actually having a good time, but he couldn't stop thinking about his mother.  
How could he be having fun when his mother was gone? And what's worse, it was his fault that she was dead. If he had just done what the spirit, Andrew, wanted, then his mom would still be alive. It was his fault.

" Adam, you alright? " Sophia asked putting a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his dark thoughts. " You spaced out there for a second." Shrugging her hand off, Adam gave her the best smile he could and nodded.

She smiled. " Good, now, where was I, Oh yeah, I dress as a witch every year because I love the movie Hocas Pocas. "

Adam raised an eyebrow.

" Don't worry, I'm a good witch. " She said giving him a wry smile. She started walking and Adam fell into step beside her.

Adam couldn't help but think, if she only knew. If she knew that witches were real. That they were sadistic and wicked, that there was no such thing as a good witch. Maybe then she wouldn't want to dress like them. But, ignorance is bliss.

He never had that bliss though. He's seen spirits as far back as he can remember. And when your little, you don't understand. Adam remembers he yewst to try and play with them. He didn't understand why they always hurt him.  
But, as he got older he understood. Earthbound spirits most of the time have unfinished business, whether it's a simple message or revenge.

Sophia started walking backwards, facing him, affectively getting his attention. " Hey, you don't have a costume. "  
She said looking at his black T-shirt and blue jeans.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew he didn't have a costume, and he was just fine with that.

" Oh, don't give me that look, come on. " She said taking his arm and pulling him in a different direction. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

His suspicions were proven true as she brought him to the face painting table he saw earlier.

" I got this one Sally, " Sophia said to the woman manning the table. " Why don't you go get a caramel apple? "

Sally, who was dressed as a scare crow, overalls and a flannel shirt with hey sticking out of the sleves, nodded and walked away.

" Okay, Adam come here and have a seat. " Sophia gestured to the fold out chair.

Adam shook his head no.

" Oh, come on, don't be a scardy cat. "

Adam gave in and sat in the chair. She got to work, painting his face with black face paint. It only took her a minute and when she was done she gave him the handheld mirror on the table.

Adam's eyes widened when he saw his face. He had whiskers and a black nose. He was a cat. She made him a cat. He shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

" What, now you can be my black cat," she smiled, " every witch needs a black cat. "

He narrowed his eyes, then cracked a smile. It was kinda funny. He would give her that.

" Well, who do we have here? " Said a red headed boy comming towards them, followed by a dark haired boy behind him. They both looked about the same age as Adam. " Sophie, who's your little friend? "

" It's none of your business Derek, and the names Sophia. " She said in a sharp tone.

Derek, holding a scream mask in one hand and a fake bloody knife in the other, gave her a icy glare. Then he turned that glare on Adam. " What's your name? "

" His name is Adam, now leave us alone. " Sophia said as she took Adam's hand and started to pull him away.

But the other dark haired boy blocked her path. " Why don't you let him talk for himself? "

" He doesn't talk Blake, now move out of the way! " Her voice rose an octave.

" What's the matter Adam, cat got your tongue? " Derek said, his voice dripping with arrogance and sarcasm.

Adam hastily wiped the paint off with the back of his hand, blushing a little.

" What's the matter with him, is he off in the head? " Derek asked.

" I've only known him for about an hour and I already know he's smarter than both of you put together. " Sophia said through gritted teeth.

" He must be crazy. " Said Blake.

Adam had to think about that one. He probably was. But, that didn't mean that he had to stand there and listen to these jerks. So, he gave them a rude hand gesture.

" Why you little..." Derek's threat was cut short as a whistle was blone to signal that the games were about to start.  
" I'll get you later. " Then they ran off.

" Sorry about that Adam, don't worry about them, okay, come on, lets go, " Sophia said.

They ran to the open space in the feild and tied their legs together and got in the starting line. Adam looked over to see his brothers in the croud watching him. He rolled his eyes. Dean still had pie on his shirt.

Adam looked to his left and saw that Derek and Blake were starting right beside them. He didn't have time to worry about that because the whistle blew at that moment and they were off. He and Sophia were doing good, they were ahead of most of the kids. They were halfway there when a foot tripped him and he went down, bringing Sophia with him. Looking up, he saw Derek smile over his shoulder as he and Blake reached the finish line.

" You okay? " Sophia asked.

He nodded, stood up and then helped her up. He nodded to her.

" Oh, I'm fine, thank you. " She answered his unspoken question.

Adam noticed Martha had come to stand beside Sam and Dean. She was shaking her head looking at Derek.  
She knew. She knew that he cheated, but she couldn't call him on it. She wasn't the judge for this event. And the guy that was the judge was completely oblivious.

Adam also noticed the frown on Sam and Dean's faces. They knew and they were not happy about it. They looked like they were trying not to go beat Derek up. He had to smile at that.

It was starting to get dark now, the sky going from orange to dark blue.

" Hey, forget them, come on, lets go on the Haunted Hey Ride. "

He followed her to a tractor with a trailor full of hey attached to the back. Kids were already piling in, finding a spot upon the bails of hey. There weren't many places left, so Sophia and Adam got a spot in the very back.

By the time the driver got there and climbed on the tractor it was completely dark. Starting the tractor, the driver said, " are you guy's ready for the Haunted Hey Ride? " The kids cheered. " Riders beware, your in for a scare! " And with that, they started into the dark woods.

Adam rolled his eyes at how corny the whole thing was. Fake skeletons hanging from the trees, caution tape and tomb stones littered everywhere, and a scrawny guy with a chainsaw.

Sophia seemed to be having a good time though, laughing with the girl to her right, Which made him smile and the whole thing bearable.

Then they came across a well with a wooden sign that said, ' Gate to Hell, ' on it. There was a little wrought-iron fence around it and fog covered the ground. It all looked pretty fake, but Adam had an eerie feeling about the well. Something just wasn't right about it. He didn't like it and he didn't want to stick around to find out why.

Adam was so distracted by the well that he didn't notice Derek sneaking up on him until it was too late. Derek grabbed fistfulls of Adam's jacket and said, " I told you I would get you. " Then he pushed him off the trailor.

Adam hit the ground hard, landing on his back, on a large tree root, which knocked the wind out of him. It took a minute to get a breath. But by the time he was breathing and sat up the tractor and trailor was out of sight. Gone, and what little light it provided gone with it. Now there was just the moonlight.

Suddenly he heard a gurgling sound. It sounded like it was comming from the...well! Adam forgot about the well! But that well should be dried up. Shouldn't it? It was cold out, but now it was freezing.

The gurgling got louder and was joined by a scratching noise, like something was climbing out of there. Adam backed up, tripping over the stupid tree root. Looking up he saw it, the hand comming up and grabbing the edge of the well.

Adam scrambled to his feet just in time to see the head come up. It was a boy, maybe a little older then him, Adam really couldn't tell. Because his skin was puffy and was a bluish-green, His eyes were completely blood shot. His cloths soaking wet and slightly moldy.

The boy awkwardly climbed out and landed with a splat. The drowning noise never ceased as he crawled toward Adam with floppy limbs.

Adam fractically looked for something, anything that can protect him. ' Think Adam think, what did you learn from Bobby's books? ' He mentally screamed at himself. ' Salt, Ghosts hate salt, but I don't have salt, what else? '

Looking around he found what he was looking for, the iron fence. Iron can be used to repel Ghosts. He carefully avoids the damp, crawling figure, and runs for the little rusted fence. Immediately Finding a bar that was bent and barely hanging on to the fence. It broke off easily enough, it only took him two tries.

Now, with the new weapon in hand he spun around just in time to see that the spirit was not only right behind him, but was reaching for his ankle. Adam didn't think, he just swung. And when the bar made contact the Ghost evaporated like mist and disappeared. Only to reappear right behind him and try to grab his neck. When those cold, slimy fingures touched Adam's neck he shuddered and swung blindly behind him. The spirit disappeared once again and appeared right in front of him. It happened so fast Adam barely had time to react, but he managed to get a good hit in. The spirit flickered a few times, then retreated back to the well.

Adam wasted no time, he ran, back through the way he came. He found his way back to the feild, but he didn't stop there, he kept running. He had to get to the Impala. Swerving through people, he didn't slow his pace. He just ran, ran right into Sam, who stopped him in his tracks.

" Adam, what happened, are you alright? " Sam asked, holding him back at arms length. " Are you hurt? "  
Adam shook his head vigorously. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the Impala where Dean was standing.

" What happened? " Dean asked.

" Don't know yet. " Sam replied.

They both turned to look at Adam, who walked past them to the trunk. Adam looked at Dean and smacked the trunk a few times, indicating he wanted something out of it.

Dean quickly got the keys from his pocket and opened the trunk. Then Adam leaned in and grabbed a bag of salt and a box of matches, he held them up for Sam and Dean to see. Their faces turned serious.

" Where? " Dean asked taking the salt and matches from Adam.

Adam gestured for them to follow him. And they did. All the way to the well.

" A well, Adam seriously? " Dean asked.

Adam nodded.

Sam walked over to it and looked in. " Down there? "

Again, Adam nodded.

He could still hear it. the gurgling, drowning sound comming from deep in the well. Forever choking on water.  
Not a nice way to go. He wished they would hurry up, the sound was unnerving.

" Well, I don't see anything, " Dean said looking in the well. " But if you say so. " He dumped the salt and Sam lit a match and dropped it down the well.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud scream comming from the well. It was a wet, choking scream. Adam covered his ears, but when Sam gave him a strange look he dropped them and tried not to flinch.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, it stopped. Adam couldn't have been more grateful. He even kinda felt bad for the Ghost, even though it did try to hurt him. But he didn't think anyone deserved that.

" Okay, lets go, " Sam said. " You can tell us everything that happened, later. "

Adam was dreading that conversation already.

When they finally reached the Impala Sophia was there. " Adam! There you are, where did you go? One minute you were on the Hey Ride with me and the next your gone. " She sounded worried.

" Would you believe Mr. smooth here, fell off the ride? " Dean covered for him.

" What? " Sophia said raising her eyebrow at Adam.

" Yeah, it took him forever to walk back. " Sam added.

Sophia burst out laughing. " Wow! "

Adam glared at her.

" Well, we really ought to be going. " Dean said.

" Your leaving? " Now Sophia sounded sad.

Truth be told, Adam was too. Despite the Ghost attack, he had had a really fun time with Sophia today. He was going to miss her.

She came up and hugged him.

" We'll have to come back and visit sometime, " Sam said.

" Yeah, come back and visit sometime, I'm sure Nana would love that, " Sophia said. " Well, goodbye Adam. "

Adam gave a sad wave before climbing in back of the Impala. Then they hit the road, leaving the town of Burkitsville behind them.

Adam hoped he really would come back and visit oneday.


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Halloween was yesterday! I dressed as a dead dancer and handed out candy. It's my favorite holiday, so just wanted to share the excitement!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters...just the Ghosts.

Silent Screams Chapter Eight

Halloween. A day where you can be someone else and get candy for it. Where you can watch horror movies all day or go to costume parties. Where you can scare people and play pranks.

That's what Adam always thought. Until now. After reading yet another one of Bobby's books,  
he learned that Halloween, or Hallow's Eve, is the day of the dead. The day that the door to the Spirit world is open and Spirits are aloud to roam the earth. He had a feeling that didn't bode well for him.

" Adam, you coming? " Sam asked bringing Adam out of his thoughts. Adam quickened his pace and caught up to Sam and Dean.

They were in the small town of Black Creek, Wisconsin and headed for the Police Department to enterview the Sheriff for the new case they were on. Two people went missing a few days ago. But they had to walk because the roads were blocked for the Trick-or-Treaters. For this being such a small town, they had a lot of kids. They were everywhere, running door to door, asking for candy. The word Trick-or-Treat being repeated constantly.

Trick-or-Treat. Translation, give me candy or I will egg your house. Personally, he would rather roll someone's yard. Not that he has, just a thought.

Little Vampires, Wherewolves, Ghosts, and Witches were crunching leaves as they ran. Up the porch steps and past the carved Jack-o-Lanterns to ring the doorbell. Adam wondered if this ticked off the real creatures. Seeing the humans parade around dressed like them, mocking them.

" Sam, are you sure it was a good idea to bring Adam, " Dean said as the old looking Police department/court house came into view, " I mean, we're pretending to be FBI agents, how are we going to explain him tagging along. "

" It's fine, he can wait in the waiting room and if someone asks, we can say he's related to one of the victims. " Sam explained.

Adam knows why Sam wants him to come. He thinks that if they leave him at the motel alone he'll find trouble. But the truth is, trouble finds him, he doesn't exactly go looking for it. But ever since he told them about the Ghost in Burkitsville, they've been making him read more of Bobby's books and train more. Dean even gave him his own knife.

Walking in the station, Adam sat down in a chair as Sam turned to him. " Stay right there, we wont be long. " Adam nodded and waited for Sam to walk off before rolling his eyes.

And so he waited. He waited for ten minutes before he realized he had to pee. But Sam said to stay put, so he counted the tiles on the floor to distract himself. Five minutes and one hundred and forty-seven tiles later, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to go.

So he got up and went in search of a bathroom. As he wandered down the hallway he came across a set of doors that froze him in his tracks. Literally, it was freezing. He could see his breath. By now he knows that this is not a good sign, so he walked past the doors and kept looking until he found a bathroom.

On his way back he walked at a slower pace, taking his time. When he reached the set of doors he stopped again, sucking in a breath. They were open, but that's not what scared him.  
What scared him was on the other side. Twenty or so hanging boddies. Men and women,  
dressed for the late 1800's or early 1900's, maybe. Their slack boddies swayed a little.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he took a step towards the door. This must be what people were sentenced to back then.

Adam's gaze focused on the woman hanging in the front. Her feet barely two feet off the ground. Her face blank. Then, out of nowhere, her eyes opened and blinked a few times before focussing on Adam. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a choking, wheeze. Then, to Adam's horror, all the other boddies started to open their eyes.

He had to get out of there. It felt like the walls were closing in on him. So he turned on his heel and took off towards the nearest exit. Pushing through the doors to the outside, he managed to get a few breaths in.

He decided, he could wait for Sam and Dean outside. So he went and leaned up against the building. That's when he saw the guy standing over by the corner of the building. He looked around, like he was nervous then disappeared around the corner.

Adam wondered if he was alright, so he went and peeked around the corner, but the guy wasn't there. That was strange. He just went around the corner, but he was nowhere in sight.

So Adam walked around the corner to the side of the building, but the guy was gone. Just vanished. Adam was about to turn around and go back, when it happened. The guy jumped from the roof, contacted with the concrete and the splat that followed. All of this happening about two feet infront of Adam.

He really wished he could scream, or call for help. But he couldn't, so he stepped forward to check on the guy, to see if he was still alive. Although, Adam really doubted he was, the guy was surrounded by blood and looked a little flat.

As he was crouching down to get a closer look he felt it, the all too familiar cold feeling. Where a chill runs down your spin and the hair on the back of your neck stands up. But it was too late, the guys hand shot up and grabbed Adam's arm in an iron grip.

Adam couldn't breathe as the guy, who's face was smashed in and flat, started to get up.

SPNSPNSPN

Okay, this was not good. They only left him alone for twenty minutes, how much trouble could he find in twenty minutes? Knowing Adam, a lot. Sam couldn't help but freak out. He and Dean had looked all over the station, but he wasn't there. So they went to check the outside,  
but he wasn't there either.

Dean was looking around the small parking lot, not having much luck. Sam went to check the back of the building. And as he turned the corner, that's when he saw him. Adam had his back to him, but it was him. The familiar blonde hair and black jacket. He was just sitting on the ground, not moving.

" Dean, I found him! " Sam yelled over his sholder as he quickly walked over and knelt down beside Adam.

" Adam, are you alright? " No response. " Adam? " Still no response.

That's when Sam noticed Adam's lips were blue and he wasn't breathing. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

" Adam, breath buddy! " Sam shook him. " Come on, breath! " But Adam didn't responed.

Dean ran up then and took one look at the scene before jumping into action. He went over to him and said, " Adam, breath! " Before slapping him across the face.

Adam immediatly started choking and hacking until his breathing was semi-normal. Then he started to shake uncontrolably. His eyes watered, still slightly unfocussed.

Then Sam noticed Adam's wrists, which had bruises the shape of hands on them, he took one of Adam's hands in his to get a better look. Then he turned to Dean, who was looking all around, trying to find who ever did this.

Seeing no one, Dean said, " lets go back to the motel,we'll talk to him there. "

Sam nodded.

SPNSPNSPN

It had been three hours and they weren't any closer to knowing what happened, then when they started. Adam had kind of shut down. He wouldn't answer any of their questions. They had given him a note pad and pencil, but he had just sat them aside and grabbed his sketch book. He had been drawing ever since they got back. completely ignoring every question they asked. So, after a while they gave up and let him draw.

But Sam knew something was up. He didn't know if a human did this or another Ghost. But he was starting to wonder how Adam knew about the little girl Ghost a while back? And what about the Ghost in the pool or the well? Yes, Sam knew that something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he was going to find out, and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

AN : Yes, I finally updated. I know, I'm a procrastinator. I know it has been a while, but I hope you guy's are still reading. I will try harder to post faster, kay? Kay, on with the story.

Silent Screams

Chapter Nine

" Would you like anything else, Sir? " The young waitress asked as she placed the slice of apple pie infront of Dean.

" Nothing on the menu. " Dean gave her a wink.  
Adam couldn't see, but he knew Sam was rolling his eyes from behind the news paper he was reading.

" Well then, if that's all, have a nice day Sir. " She said sarcastically sweet before setting the bill on the table and walking away.

" Not a word, Sammy. " Dean warned.

" I didn't say anything. " Sam sat the paper down, smirking. " Yet. "

Adam didn't smile or aknowledge their antics. He just kept pushing the cold eggs around the plate with his fork. He had been this way since Halloween. Withdrawn inside himself.

Sam and Dean didn't know what was going on, and that was good. Adam had enough to deal with, without having to worry about them thinking he was had enough trouble convincing himself that he wasn't.

" Eat kid, before it gets cold. " Dean pointed a fork at him.

Adam took a bite of cold egg and waited for Dean to look away before going back to pushing them around.

Sam had also started homeschooling Adam since last week, using his laptop. Which was good. It gave Adam a distraction from his life. He could pretend to be normal,  
if only for a few hours a day.

" All right, we'd better get going. " Sam said once Dean had finished his pie.

After Dean paid the bill, they climbed into the Impala. They were headed to a old farm house in the middle of nowhere that was known as ' Mud Lake, Idaho .'

They didn't know Adam knew what they were hunting. They had talked about the case on the way there when they thought Adam was asleep in the back. Little did they know, he was wide awake and listening to every word.

He knew they were going to the farm house to burn the bodies of a bunch of young girls. A long time ago, they were kidnapped and murdered by a crazy man. Once he was finished with them, he burried them in the back.

Adam had thought it strange that they never moved the bodies to a cemetery. So had Dean, when he asked Sam had said that back then, people had thought it was disrespectful to move a body once it was burried. To disturb their resting place, would disturb their peace.

Adam thought that was dumb, but it made Sam and Dean's job easier.  
They wouldn't even be going, but the girls had been killing any man that had went near the farm house.

Adam's eyes widened. When Sam said it was old, he meant it. It looked like it could cave in any second. With holes on the roof and broken windows with rickedy shudders barely hanging on, it looked like something strait from a Stephen King novel. All that was missing was the fog and moon light. It figured.

Getting out of the car, Dean went to the trunk, Sam leaned in and handed Adam an iron knife. " Stay here, don't even think about getting out of the car. "

Adam nodded, trying to restrain from rolling his eyes.

Looking out the window, he saw Dean pouring salt around the Impala. This time he didn't restrain. They had been this way since Halloween. They still didn't know what had happened, but they were determined to prevent it from happening again.  
Finally, they went around back.

Adam sat there for what felt like forever, but was actually more like two or three hours. By the time they returned, Adam had finished reading the rest of his book and drawn till his hand cramped. Now, he was laying upside down in the front seat, feeling like he might actually die from boredom.

" Kid, you okay? " Dean laughed. He and Sam were covered in dirt, but otherwise,  
looked unharmed.

Adam climbed back and buckled up.

" I know it took us a while, but now we can go get a motel room, change, then go eat. " Sam smiled.

Adam returned the smile.

taking one last look at the farm house, something caught Adam's eye. Looking closer, he saw a figure in the window. It looked like a woman with long dark hair,  
and she was looking right at him as they drove away.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Walking into the old mom'n'pop diner, the boys slid into a booth and started scanning the little paper menus.

Soon they had their drinks and were waiting for their food.

As Dean and Sam conversed, Adam scanned the diner, looking at all the weird pictures hanging on the walls. Most were of people killing some poor animal.  
Deer, turkey, ducks, bears and moose, Adam didn't like it.

Adam's thoughts came to a halt as his eyes landed on the woman looking at him from the window.

When the hair on the back of his neck stood up and a chill ran through his body,  
he knew. He knew it was the girl from the farm house. She had followed him.

Now, with her this close, he got a better look at her. She was in a white dress that was stained with blood. Her hair covered most of her face, but he could still see the dark, hollow eyes, and thats when he saw it. Her mouth was ripped up the sides and sewn up. She looked like a rag doll.

She slapped a bloody hand on the window and started spelling something.

That was about all Adam could take. He looked at his oblivious brothers and refused to let them know something was wrong.

So Adam got up and went to the bathroom to hide in a stall so he could calm down.  
But his oasis was invaded as someone opened the bathroom door. They were the only customers in the diner, so he figured it was Sam or Dean. But this ussumption was crushed as the sound of wet, bare feet slapping the hard floor could be heard.

Adam quietly climbed on top of the toilet and held his breath, as the feet came closer and closer, stopping infront of his stall.

Looking down, he saw why they sounded wet. They were dripping blood.

Then suddenly, she dropped to her knees with a sickening crunch. Putting her hands on the floor, she bent to look at Adam under the door.

Adam's heart started racing and he began hyperventilating.

She began climbing under the door, reaching for him.

Adam pulled out the iron knife he had forgotten to return to Sam, just as her fingures brushed his leg.  
Fortunately for him, Sam chose that moment to come into the bathroom. " Adam,  
you all right? "

And just like that, she was gone.

Adam came out of the stall and nodded, trying to pretend everything was all right when it was anything but. On the inside, he was freaking out.

Adam didn't know who she was, or what she wanted. But one thing he was sure of.  
He was screwed.  



	10. Chapter 10

Silent Screams

Chapter Ten

Setting in the motel room, Adam was trying his best to forget about the ghost at the diner, but he couldn't. He drew her in his sketch book, but he couldn't pretend that she wasn't real.  
He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. That it wasn't over.

Adam was alone with his thoughts. Dean and Sam had went to a bar and Adam had the room to himself. Which was good, he could freak out in peace.

Flopping down on one of the beds, Adam grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Twenty minutes later, and having gone through all the channels twice, Adam decided that there was nothing on.

Rolling off the bed, he went in search of something to eat. He searched every inch of the room and found three safety hazards and a few bugs, but no food. His stomach growled and his eyes automatically went to the door, where he knew on the other side and two doors down, was a vending machine.

Shaking his head, Adam mentally kicked himself for even thinking about going was not a good idea with that ghost following him. Adam told himself to use common since.  
Stomach growling again, he wished he had told himself that earlier when he was letting his food get cold at the diner.

One more hunger pain had Adam up and headed for the door, throwing common since to the wind.

Unlocking the door, Adam peeked out. Not seeing anything, he stepped out into the hall, careful not to mess up the salt line on the ground.

Adam hurried over to the vending machine, digging out change as he went.

While he was waitint for his chosen candy bar to drop into the slot, he felt some one tug a strand of his blond hair.

Spinning around on his heels, iron knife already in hand, he found nobody there.

Grabbing his candy, he ran back into the room. Unbeknownst to him, that when he ran in he kicked the salt line.

Locking the door back, Adam fell onto bed and began devouring his candy bar.

All was nice and quiet for a while, until the TV cut on by it's self. Adam thought it was strange as he grabbed the remote and cut it back off.

A few minutes later the TV cut back on and was just static. Trying to cut it off with he remote didn't work this time. So Adam went and pressed the button on the TV. That seemed to work and the TV shut off. That's when Adam saw her behind him in the reflection of the TV.

Adam barely had time to turn around before she had him up against the wall. He started kicking and swinging his arms, but she was stronger. She held him there with ease and just stared at him with hollow eyes.

Adam stopped struggling and stared back at her.

Once upon a time, he thought she might have been pretty. No more than twenty or so. He pictured a young girl with long glossy dark hair and a cute smile. Not the rag doll he saw before him now.

Now, she was as cold as ice, covered in blood, and a smile even the Joker would cringe at.

Slowly, she put him down and released him. Adam wasted no time. He ran for the door, but she was already there.

She had him backing up until he hit the bed and fell back onto it.

Climbing on top of him, she pinned him to the bed. He tried reaching for the knife, but it was just out of his reach.

She looked like she wanted Adam to talk. Or, she wanted to tell him something. well, she was out of luck, neither one of them would be talking anytime soon.

She started to get frustrated. She shook him hard. All he could do was shake his head no.

That seemed to enrage her. She ripped his shirt open and began clawing words into Adam's chest.

The scream that wanted to eruptfrom Adam's throat at the searing pain, caught. All that came out was a choked moan as tears escaped his eyes.

As she clawed, Adam stretched his arm, trying to reach for the knife. His fingers grazed it.

Grabbing the knife, Adam sliced the ghost and she vanished, but not before she finished leaving her message.  
Looking down at his blood covered stomach, Adam read, "HELP ME,"  
in the scratch marks.

As luck would have it, Sam chose that moment to unlock the door and come in.

"Hey Adam, guess what Dean did..." He trailed off when he saw Adam's stomach." Adam! What happened? " Sam ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Dean said coming in to the room. "What the heck?"

Sam grabbed the first aid kit and got to work cleaning and bandaging the Adam's stomach.  
As soon as Sam was finished, Dean pushed the notebook and pencin into Adam's arms and demanded, "write down what happened." Adam shook his head, refusing.

"Was it something supernatural or not? "Sam tried.

Again, Adam refused.

"Dang it, Adam! Tell us what happened." Dean insisted.

Adam threw the notebook on the floor.

"Addy, your our brother, you can tell us anything, all right?" Sam tried to reason.

Adam nodded, even though he didn't believe Sam. He couldn't trust them with his secret. They might think he was crazy or something. Which he was starting to think himself, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he couldn't trust anybody. He had to deal with it alone.

"Okay Adam, at least tell me, was it a ghost?" Sam had been putting together a theory for a while now.

Adam didn't nod or shake his head. He didn't react at all. He just crawled under the covers of one of the beds and pretended to go to sleep. He wouldn't sleep a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Silent Screams Chapter Eleven**

AN: Yes, I know, I'm a procrastinator. But it wasn't my fault this time, my laptop crashed and I lost everything. So I wrote a chapter with a lot of action in it, hopefully that will make up for lost time. Now, on with the story…

It was around 5:30 in the morning, and still dark out. Adam, having not slept at all, was quietly packing his duffle bag. With any luck, he could be on a bus to anywhere before Dean and Sam woke up.

He had grown to like Sam and Dean a lot, he would miss them, but he made a promise to himself when he was seven, that he would never tell another person what he could see, and he wasn't about to break that promise.

Sam was getting too close to the truth. Too close to putting the pieces together and figuring out the puzzle.

That's why he was currently trying to ease the locks open and sneak out. Easing the door open, he slid out into the cold night air, ever-so-gently closing the door.

He put his ear to the door, listening for any sign of them waking, for he knew they were light sleepers, but nine came. It didn't surprise him that they were sleeping so hard. They had spent hours last night trying to get Adam to tell them who clawed words on his abdomen. He didn't budge, and finally, at around one or two, they gave up and went to bed.

Zipping his jacket up and hoisting his duffle over his shoulder, he started down the motel parking lot. He ran his hand over the Impala as he past, he would miss that car.

Keeping to the streetlights, he walked alone through the dark barren town.

Clutching his stomach, he pushed himself to walk faster, his wounds protesting with every step. Pulling up the hood of his jacket, he ducked his head to protect his face from the biting frozen air.

He walked that way until he found a bus stop under a streetlamp. Setting on the bench, he wrapped his arms around himself, and waited for his new life to drive up.

What Adam didn't understand yet, was that no matter where he went, he couldn't run from his problems. He couldn't change his fate, or his destiny. He could only face them as they came; which was sadly what happened next.

The bench let out a creak. Adam didn't even have to look; he knew she was setting beside him. He could feel her presence.

Lifting his head, he looked straight at her while discretely reaching for the iron knife in his jacket. He swiped the knife at her and she disappeared, which caused him to wedge his knife in the wooden bench.

Yanking the knife free, he stood up, readying himself for her return. Feeling her behind him, he spun around and slashed at her with the knife, missing.

She grasped his wrist tightly, making him drop the knife, which she promptly slid across the pavement to the other side of the street. Pushing him back onto the bench, she looked stared at him, her head slightly tilting to the side.

He stared back at her, with her white dress dripping blood and her mouth slit up the sides and then sawn up. The anger emanating from her surprised him. He couldn't imagine the torture she had to endure.

She sat on the bench beside him. Adam slid as far away as he could on the bench, putting space between them. He didn't know what she wanted from him.

She slid towards him across the bench. Putting her hands on his stomach, she looked into his eyes, willing him to understand.

Adam shook his head, not understanding. He knew she wanted him to help her, but with what? He didn't know. She was like him, she couldn't communicate with words.

So she took action. Leaning against his chest, she absorbed into him.

Adam writhed in fear and pain, convulsing until fear turned to anger. Clutching his head, memories flashed across his mind like a slide show.

Big arms wrapping around and gagged her, dragging him, no her, into a basement full of other girls. Girls with butchered mouths, dressed in white gowns. They looked like a bunch of broken porcelain dolls.

The man had brown curly hair and a menacing smile; his eyes were dark, going deeper and deeper with dark secrets.

The name Daniel echoed in his head, reverberating through his mind.

But these weren't his memories, they were hers, no, their memories. They were the same person now.

Standing, he made his way back to the motel; he knew what he had to do.

The sun was rising as he got into the Impala. Bending down, Adam began hotwiring the car, just like Sam had taught him. He wished he could see their face when they found an empty parking space, Adam bet Sam hadn't planned on that lesson being used against him.

Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking lot with an ease he shouldn't have had. Adam had never driven before in his life, but somehow he knew exactly how, as if he had been driving for years.

Adam had never been in this town before, yet he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Adam glanced at the rearview mirror and was surprised to see his normally green eyes were now a milky white color. He had seen that color before, he just couldn't remember where. Shaking his head, he let it go; he had to focus on his destination.

He drove across town, and parked a block away from where he was supposed to go. Getting out of the car, he popped the trunk. Taking out a gun, a can of lighter fluid and a lighter, he hid them in his jacket, before walking the last mile to a small house with a blue roof that looked like it could use some work.

Adam knocked and was answered by a young man, only about twenty or so.

Adam's eyes widened in rage, it was him. Brown hair curling at the tips, a friendlier smile, but the eyes, they were the same deep dark eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" The smile was not as menacing ass before, but there was no mistaking it, that was him.

Taking the gun from the waste ban of his jeans, Adam pointed the gun at him, smiling dangerously.

"Dude, what's going on? Please don't shoot me." The man said backing into the house with his hands above his head.

Adam followed him inside and kicked the door shut behind him, never taking his eyes off the terrified man.

"What do you want from me?" The man stuttered.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Furrowing his brow in frustration, he looked around the room for something to help. His eyes landed on an old picture sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

It was of a young man with curly brown hair and a menacing smile.

Snatching it off the mantle, Adam thrust it at the man.

"That's my Grandfather, Daniel Hansen. How do you know him?" The man asked confused.

Adam shook his head, looking at the picture and then the man; trying to make the man to understand.

"What? That's not me, I know I look like him, but that's not me! He was a good man!" The man pleaded. "I was named after him, my name is Danny."

Adam gripped the gun tighter, his mind burning with rage. How dare he try to deny what he did? To lie and pretend that it never happened.

He would pay for his actions. He would reap what he sewn. He would suffer, just like they did. He would burn.

Adam poured the lighter fluid around the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing? No! Don't!" Danny begged, making a move towards Adam, who cocked the gun, stopping him in his tracks.

Lighting the match, he dropped it to the floor, instantly starting a fire that traveled around the room, trapping them. Flames licked, climbing up the curtains, devouring most of the room.

Smoke was filling the room, causing Adams breath to slow and Danny's screams to die down. His vision was blurring.

Suddenly the door burst open, sending the flames everywhere. Adam closed his eyes and hid his face from the flames as someone dragged him out.

Someone flung him onto the cold ground and he could breathe again. His was breathing shallow at first, but grew stronger with every breathe he took.

He could hear Danny thanking someone as he was lifted up and put in a car. Sirens could be heard in the background.

He failed. He had failed. Now he would never pay for his actions.

These were Adam's last thoughts as he passed out.

"


End file.
